tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 24 - Torque
Torque is a 2004 action movie starring Martin Henderson and Ice Cube. It is best known for its blatant disregard for the laws of physics, and for a scene with motorcycles fighting each other. And that gigantic fucking key. Plot Dozens of Road Rash cosplayers chase each other around on motorcycles and drink beer. Notable characters *Cary Ford *Trey Wallace *Henry James *Shane *Luther *Junior Wallace *Dalton *Jay McPherson *Agent Henderson *China *Val *Random whore *Dane Cook The Episode This episode was desperately needed by the hosts, just to save them from the previous three episodes Scores James - Unlikely Damien - Fumblesnatch Highlights *"The courtship rituals in this movie are fucking bewildering!!!" *HE USES A FUCKING KEYBLADE!!! *The mass pissing by the Hellions *Turning heads in sequence *The cannon drill that McPherson's Hummer does *The bike fight References *''Transformers'' *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Dark of the Moon'' *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''Swat'' *''xXx'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''Heroes of Wrestling'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Saw VI'' *''Saw 3D'' *''Zardoz'' *''Mario Kart'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Clayfighter'' *''1943'' *''WarGods'' *Jane's Addiction *''Dead or Alive'' *Kevin Nash *WCW *nWo *''Road Rash'' *Tenacious D *Onyx *Soundgarden *Therapy (band) *Coors Light *Jake the Snake *''The Room'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Black Christmas'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever'' *''House of the Dead'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Showgirls'' *''Kazam'' *''Birdemic'' *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *''Troll 2'' *''Masters of the Universe'' *''Catwoman'' *''Highlander II'' *Key and Peele *Kid Rock *ZZ Top *Dana Carvey *The Who *''Glitter'' *The Ramones *Nirvana *Che Guevara *Henry Rollins *The Rollins Band *Black Flag *Bob Marley *Prince *Joan Jett *Motorhead *Rolling Stones *Metallica *Death Cab for Cutie *Green Day *''Lord of the Rings'' *Liev Schreiber *Stephen Dourif *Biff Naked *Triple H *Hoobastank *Monster Magnet *Nation of Domination *Rhianna *''Be Cool'' *Dwayne Johnson *Michael Bay *Guy Smiley *''The Dark Knight'' *David Tennant *''The Matrix'' *Little Tortilla Boy *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *The Big Show *Kane *''The Godfather'' *''Full Metal Jacket'' *''Austin Powers'' *''Storage Wars'' *Journey *Whitesnake *''Star Wars'' *''Need for Speed'' *''Burnout'' *Groucho Marx *Psycho Stick *Primus *Riddick *Dane Cook *''Highlander'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Street Fighter'' *The Underpants Gnomes *''Super Troopers'' *Static X *''Doctor Who'' *''Uniracers'' *Ice T *Dr. Tran *Nickleback *Old Navy *''Harry Potter'' *''Star Trek'' *''Predacons Rising'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''Lord of the Rings'' *''Red'' *Hellen Mirren *Randy Savage *Hulk Hogan *''The Island'' *''Parts: The Clonus Horror'' *''Saw VI'' *The Black Eyed Peas *''All My Children'' *''Orsai'' *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' *Sean Connery *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *''The Crow'' *''The Crow: City of Angels'' *''The Crow: Salvation'' *''Santa's Slay'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Ford, his buddies, Shane, and Trey *Plot convenience - **The conveniently placed ramps everywhere **The mineshaft in the middle of the desert with working lighting that the protagonists? hide in *No One Will Like Your Character - Guys riding crotch rockets and spouting one-liners *New Santroitcagobergville - The unnamed city where all the early action happens *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - All the dozens of unnamed gang members *There Are No Police - Rears its ugly head in multiple ways: **The two FBI characters are idiots **The random sheriffs in this unnamed town are wholly clueless on how to perform an investigation **They take the testimony of one person's "eyewitness" account of a murder of a gang member, and this is enough to start a statewide manhunt for a specific person **One gang member dies, and the entire state of California loses its shit and puts up ROAD BLOCKS to find the supposed perpetrator **They have absolutely zero evidence to tie this suspect to the scene of the crime *Courtney - Val *Amber - The random whore played by Christina Milian *Pointless heel turn - McPherson *Nontendre - "You shouldn't pick on girls." *Plot Armor - Ford survives numerous crashes that by all rights should have killed him *Instant Love - Shane falls in and out of love with Ford like 126 times. Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 23 - Transformers: Dark of the Moon Next Episode: Episode 25 - Zardoz Category:Episodes Category:Farvas Category:Action films Category:2004 films